Secrets Don't Hide for Long
by Psychotic and Insane
Summary: Tsuna and his gaurdians are living life like normal, but what happens when a secret is released, showing that Tsuna, is really a girl. I suck at summaries. All27 First Story -RE-WRITTEN! PLEASE GO TO PROFILE FOR NEWER VERSION.
1. Prologue

Me: Hey guys. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

Tsuna: I'm sure it will be fine Sky-chan

Me: Thank you Tsuna.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I bet it will be bad.

Me: *emo corner*

Tsuna: Avenge Sky with my dying will.

Reborn: Sky does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

It was an average day in Namimori when an explosion was heard. Yes, the explosions were normal. "Hiieee!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, let out his familiar yell, coughscreamcough. Tsuna had been walking home from school with his two best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, when Gokudera thought it was a good idea to throw a few of his bombs at Yamamoto. Of course, Tsuna got caught in the middle.

Tsuna's POV

"I'm sorry Juudaime. I am not worthy of being your right hand man." Gokudera was yelling while banding his head on the sidewalk. "It's okay Gokudera-kun. I thought I already told you that the right hand man thing doesn't matter." _'Besides, people are starting to stair. Please hurry and get off the floor'_ "J-Juudaime." '_sigh, Just like any other day, we start walking home. I hope nothing disturbs this peaceful silence.'_

At Tsuna's house

"See you guys tomorrow," Tsuna says with a calm smile. "Juudaime, I will be here early to pick you up for school." "Hahahaha. See you tomorrow Tsuna." I watch as my two friends walk away.

Normal POV

Tsuna spent the rest of the night doing homework and playing games. Just before bed, Tsuna went to take a bath. As Tsuna was waiting for the tub to fill, he removed some bandages. Wait! Back up. What bandages? It seems out little tuna was keeping a big secret. He is actually a she. As Tsuna, begins to relax, he, ahem, she, thinks to herself. '_I hope nothing big happens soon (_blush_).'_ Oh, how sad that you can't seem to get what you want. With this new discovery, a big event will definitely happen.

Me: So, how was it?

Tsuna: I'M A GIRL! Why?

Me: Because my idiotic mind decided that. I'm sorry the first chapter is so awful. It's my first story so I'm still new at this.

Yamamoto: Maa, maa. Don't feels so sad. You'll get better.

Me: Y-Yamamoto.


	2. Exams and Secrets

Me: Hello Everyone. Since last chapter was terrible, I will try to make each chapter longer. (And better)

Tsuna: Good. But I'm sure your story will still be disliked.

Me: Awww, Tsu-chan, are you still angry about being a girl?

Tsuna: Of course. Why do I have to be a girl.

Reborn: Stop complaining Dame-Tsuna. Be glad that you're the main character.

Me: Someone, please do the disclaimer.

Chrome: Sky-sama doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully, when Reborn used his Spartan like methods to wake him, coughhercough, up. "OW! Reborn! Why did you do that?" Tsuna screamed while holding onto her head. "You need to get ready for school, Dame-Tsuna. Besides, Maman wants to talk to you." *sigh* "Fine, I'll get ready."

15 Minutes later

"Tsu-kun, can I talk to you?" '_I wonder what's the matter.'_ "Sure Mom." Nana and Tsuna walked into another room and gently closed the door. "Tsu-chan, how much longer are you planning to wait before you tell your friends you're a girl?" The brunette stood there slightly shocked. "Um, well you see. I don't want to be treated differently. If I tell them, what if they treat me weird?" Tsuna had a look of loneliness in her eyes. "Oh Tsu-chan, I'm sure they'll still treat you the same, but if you still want to keep your gender a secret, I'll support you." The young girl walked over to her mother and gently hugged her. "Thank you Mom." After the little talk, Tsuna left for school, running out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Tsuna POV

"Yo, Tsuna." I turn around only to have Yamamoto rest his arm on my shoulder. "Hey baseball idiot! Don't act so friendly with Juudaime! Hello Juudaime. I hope you slept well." I look at Gokudera and Yamamoto and softly smile to them. "Hey guys. How are you doing?" Just before either of my friends could reply, Ryohei came running up to us. "Sawada, how are you doing this EXTREME morning?" "Onii-san. I'm doing fine. Where is Kyoko-chan?" Onii-san looked at me and smiled brightly. "Kyoko already Extreme walked to school." '_Can someone even Extreme walk?'_ "Hey Turf-top, stop bothering Juudaime." "Don't call me Turf-top, Octopus-head!" We continue to walk to school as Onii-san and Gokudera fight.

At Namimori Middle: Normal POV

As the Vongola Decimo and her Guardians walked up to the school gates, a familiar aura appeared. "Herbivore's, you're late." "Hiiee, H-H-Hibari-san." Tsuna shook with fear while looking at his cloud guardian. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari immediately took out the other guardians, but the moment he turned to Tsuna, he put is tonfas down. "Get to class Herbivore." The scared girl grabbed onto Gokudera and began carrying him to the nurse while Ryohei, who already got back up, grabbed ahold of Yamamoto. Little did they know, a certain baby hit man was watching from not too far away. Ryohei left the younger students after they got to the clinic. After the Storm and Rain guardians woke up in the infirmary, Gokudera instantly bowed. "Juudaime, I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be your right hand man. I couldn't even protect you from Hibari." Tsuna sweat dropped from his friends actions. "G-Gokudera-kun. It's fine. Hibari-san didn't even attack me." That was the moment when Reborn decided to enter the room through the window. "Ciaossu. You all need to get to class. Something important seems to be happening today." All three of the kids looked slightly confused. Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to appear over Yamamoto's head. "Hahaha, I completely forgot. Today the school is doing physical exams." Tsuna visibly paled. "Juudaime, are you okay? You look pale. (no duh) Do you need to go to the nurse?" "N-no Gokudera-kun. I just forgot about the exam." While the friends were talking, Reborn couldn't shake the feeling that Tsuna was hiding something. '_Why would he pale at the though of the exam?'_ Reborn decided to think more about it later when the teens left the room.

Classroom

"Where have the three of you been?" "Hibari-san." That was all Tsuna had to say for the teacher to pity them. "Then take your seats. Now that we have all our students, I will begin talking about what will be going on today. As you know, it is physical exam day, so you all will get into your gym uniform and form a line at the clinic door. Each will go in separately. Okay, does everyone get that? Good." Tsuna just sat there in thought for a moment. '_Sensei didn't even wait for us to answer. Gah, what am I going to do? I can't let them know that I'm a girl. But it looks like there is no way to hide it. Maybe I can talk to the doctor. Ya, that sounds like a good plan.'_ As Tsuna was thinking, she failed to notice the concerned stares of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Both boys had the same thoughts. '_What is Tsuna/Juudaime thinking about? He seems disturbed._(I like that band)'

Back at the Clinic: Tsuna POV

'_I'm so nervous. What if the doctor doesn't agree to help me keep this a secret. Gah!'_ "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please step into the clinic." "O-okay." As I walked into the clinic, my nervousness seemed to disappear. I noticed the nurse was a woman. '_Okay, maybe since we're both girls, she'll understand.' _"Alright Sawada-san, if you don't mind, please remove your uniform behind the curtain." After I remove my uniform, the nameless nurse looks at me. "Sawada-san, may I ask why you wear bandages to hide the fact that you are female?" I began to fidget nervously. "W-well, you see, I don't want people to treat me differently because I am a girl. Please don't put this onto my report or tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know." The woman's eyes began to soften. "Okay. I won't tell anyone. Although, since I'm not telling or putting this onto the report, when you get home I want you to tell your friends. Is that fair?" I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. "Yeah. Thank you so much." After the conversation, I finished the exam and left to go back to class room. We finished classes and before any of us knew it, school was over.

Sawada Household: Normal POV

Tsuna walked into her room and looked over at Reborn who was drinking his coffee. "H-hey Reborn. Do you think we can get everyone together? I have something important to tell everyone." Reborn stopped drinking his coffee and looked at Tsuna. He had the strange feeling all day, and couldn't help but to think that the cause was about to be revealed. "Fine. You should be happy that the greatest hitman in the world is willing to do a favor for you." Tsuna gave a nervous smile. "Thank you."

An hour later the guardians and Enma, along with his group, were gathered in Tsuna's room. "Thank you all for coming. I wasn't planning to tell you guys, but I agreed to since the doctor for the physical exam agreed not to put this on my record." Everyone looked slightly concerned and curious. '_Where is he taking this?'_ "You see, um, well, I'm not sure how to say this, but I-I'm really a girl."

Me: And, cliffhanger.

Tsuna: I have some questions. Like how did they not notice when I was shot with the dying will bullet and I end up in my underwear?

Me: I know it's kind of confusing since I referred to Tsu-chan as both boy and girl, but that's over with next chapter. I only did that because no one else knows about her gender in the story. All questions will be answered next chapter. Also, for the sake of the story, part of your underwear is an undershirt, so the bandages weren't noticeable.

Giotto/Primo: That makes sense. Decimo, how were you able to keep this a secret for so long?

Tsuna: How should I know? Ask Sky.

Me: *innocent eyes* Y-You're not mad at me, right?

Wild Mukuro appears: Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi seems a bit distraught. Perhaps I should comforts him, or should I say her.

Me: Mukuro no raping, Mukuro no raping.

Mukuro: Oh man!

Me: See you guys next chapter. I hope you think this one is better than last chapter.


	3. Author note

Hello Everyone. I want to apologize for not putting up a chapter for a while, but I have a good excuse.

First of all, I have been having trouble trying to decide how I want everyone to react to Tsuna's secret.

Second, I have a Harry Potter FF that I've been working on, and I've been having less trouble with that one. Sorry I've been updating that one more.

Last, I have this other KHR FF that has been in my mind, and every time I try to work on Secret's Don't Hide For Long these ideas keep re-surfacing.

I promise I will update as soon as possible Until then, I will be putting up chapters for my new KHR FF, Left Alone, Found Protected.

Thank you everyone for being patient.


	4. Reactions To Secrets

**Me: Hello guys. Are you ready for another chapter?  
>Dino and Romario walk in.<strong>

**Dino: I am! Am I going to be in the story?**

**Me: Of course. This is, after all, an all27 fic. This is mainly a chapter going through everyones reactions. I would also like to thank everyone who has commented. Thank you!**

**Enma: Does anyone know where Tsuna-kun is?**

**Reborn: Yeah. Ever since last chapter, she hasn't come out of her room.**

**Me: Unfortunately, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

"You see, um, well, I'm not sure how to say this, but I-I'm really a girl." Everyone just sat staring at Tsuna with confusion and shock. Surprisingly, Reborn was speechless and his eyes were covered by his fedora. Enma was the first person to speak. "T-Tsuna-kun, what do you mean you're a girl?" Tsuna just sighed. "What I mean is that I am a girl. I wasn't planning on telling you guys, but when I went in to do the exam, I agreed that for this to not go on my record, I would tell the people I was close to about this." The young girl looked away shyly with a small blush. After a few minutes of silence, Reborn finally spoke. "I have some questions that need to be answered Dame-Tsuna. Before I start asking, I want to you to go change so we can see." The girl walked out of the room leaving her guardians, Enma, his guardians, Reborn, and Bianchi to think over what just happened." Ryohei then decided to speak up. "Sawada is one EXTREME girl!" Everyone looked toward the sun guardian. "What? It's true, after all when I fought her, she EXTREMELY beat me."

Before anyone else could say anything, Tsuna walked in. Seeing the young girl caused everyone to blush. Tsuna was wearing a white tank top, and despite what people might think, she had a D-cup chest. The brunette was wearing a pair of black shorts that reached her knees.

After trying to hide his blush, Reborn spoke. "First of all, why would you be okay with being mistaken for a boy? Second, why didn't you tell any of us?" A deep blush soon covered the brunettes face. "I-I don't like wearing skirts and dresses, and I didn't tell you guys about this sooner because you guys already thought of me as a boy by the time I wanted to tell you, and I didn't want you to treat me differently. Besides, does it really matter? Being a boy or a girl doesn't really matter all that much in my opinion."

The Tenth Vongola Boss looked away from her friends. The blush she had caused the men in the room to blush, some just did a better job at hiding it. Almost all the men present had the same thoughts at that moment. 'She is so cute. Wait, what? I shouldn't think of her as cute, s-she's just a friend.'

This time it was Bianchi's turn to speak. "I thought you had a crush on the Kyoko girl." After that was said, everyone turned to look at Tsuna realizing they all thought that very same thing. "W-well you see. I didn't have a crush on her, I just wanted to be her friend. She was always really nice and I guess people just thought I liked her like that." Nodding at her answer, everyone allowed her news to sink in.

30 Minutes later: Reborn POV

Everyone finally left after a long talk. 'How could I miss this? I'm the world's greatest hitman, so how did she fool even me? Even though she's been keeping this a secret from everyone, they all took the news well. Still, I've been living with her for such a long time. How could she manage to hide this from ME?'

I came out of my thoughts when Tsuna walked in. She noticed me looking at her and I couldn't help but to smirk when she started apologizing and cowering. 'It seems my training really has been having an effect on her.'

"Dame-Tsuna, I want to know how you managed to hide this for so long. I also want to know why you Iemitsu and Nana never said anything." Tsuna stopped to think for a moment. "For Mom, it's because I asked her. I don't know why he wouldn't say anything. Maybe Mom told him not to?" I nodded at her answer. "Dame-Tsuna, it's time for bed." After nodding, the Vongola heir got into her bed.

I looked at her smiling face with a questioning look. "What? Since I don't have to sleep with the bandages anymore, I can finally sleep comfortably again." Sighing, I turned over and went to sleep.

Next day : Tsuna POV

I woke up without Reborn kicking me in my head and immediately became cautious. 'What is he planning?' I looked around and noticed that my tutor wasn't in the room. I got up to stretch, then made my way downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Reborn drinking a cup of coffee in his usual seat. I watched Mom turn around and smile brightly at me. "Tsu-chan! You finally told your friends!" I sub-consciously rubbed the back of my neck showing I was uncomfortable. "Yeah. I told them yesterday. I guess everyone took it well."

I-pin walked up to me and smiled. "I-pin happy Tsuna-san can relax. Did I-pin do good job hiding Tsuna-san's secret?" I smiled softly back at the Chinese girl and told her she did a wonderful job. I looked over at the clock and my eyes widened in shock. "Gah! I'm gonna be late!" I quickly ran upstairs, threw on my uniform, and grabbed a piece of toast so I would make it to school on time. I failed to notice Reborn watching everything I did.

Yamamoto POV

I was on my way to school when I saw Tsuna running the same way. "Yo Tsuna." She slowed down a little bit and waved back at me. It took me a couple of seconds to catch up to my friend. When I was by her side, I noticed that she had bound her chest again. After finishing her piece of toast Tsuna smiled at me. "Hi Yamamoto. Did you sleep well?" "Yeah."

Honestly, I hadn't slept all that well. I stayed up late thinking about what Tsuna said. At first, I was thinking that maybe she just didn't trust me enough. I didn't understand why she wouldn't tell me about her secret sooner and that upset me. After thinking for a while longer, I remembered that she said she didn't want to be treated differently. That thought made the negative feelings disappear.

'_I remember when we first started hanging out. She stopped me from jumping off the roof of the school. Most people wanted to know me for popularity, but she was different. She honestly cared about me and wanted me to be safe. When I first started getting involved with the mafia, she always tried to get me out. I am happy to say that I will always follow her. I can tell that telling us her secret was difficult, but I will keep it so she can be happy'._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Gokudera arrive. "Oi, baseball idiot! Don't act so friendly with Juudaime!" I smiled like usual and laughed. I at least hope things can stay the same.

Gokudera POV

I went over to Juudaime's house and found out that she already left. I started to run towards the school. _'I hope Juudaime hasn't gotten to the school yet.'_

After leaving Juudaime's house, I was wondering if I wasn't a good right hand man. I didn't understand why Juudaime never told me about her secret. I was happy when she decided to let me be her subordinate. The child who wasn't accepted by anyone, had finally found his family. Juudaime was kind and strong.

I stopped thinking to myself when I saw Juudaime. _'I'll just have to be a better right hand man.'_ When I got closer, I noticed that the baseball idiot was walking with Juudaime. "Oi, baseball idiot! Don't act so friendly with Juudaime!" Juudaime and Yamamoto both turned to look at me. Juudaime smiled. "Hi Gokudera-kun." Almost like it was instinct, I ran over and bowed to Juudaime. "Good morning, Juudaime. I hope you slept well." We quickly made our way to school so we wouldn't be late.

Hibari POV

I was standing by the front gate of my school to see if anyone came in late and if anyone didn't have their uniform in order. Classes were going to start in two minutes and had yet to see the herbivores. While waiting to see who came late, I became lost in my thoughts.

When I first saw that herbivore, she was weak and always late. Her grades were low, she was bullied because she was weak, and she had no friends. Despite that, she still surprised me. Sometimes she was weak, and sometimes she was strong. She was kind, but was harsh when she needed to be. Over all, she was no longer just another herbivore. Sawada Tsunayoshi was an omnivore, though I would never tell her that.

I heard the person I was just thinking about and her friends running towards the gate. I pulled out my tonfas and said my famous phrase. "I'll bite you to death." "Hiiieee, H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry we're late." I quickly knocked out the baseball obsessed student and the man who continuously claimed to be the right hand man of Tsunayoshi.

I turned towards the omnivore and I quickly turned back towards my school. "Herbivore, get to class." "H-hai." I watched as she pulled her classmates into the school. '_What can I say? Small animals need to be protected.'_ (You're a little OOC Hibari-sama)

Ryohei POV

I was running down the hallway when I saw Sawada pulling Yamamoto and Octopus-head into the nurses office. _'Sawada is EXTREME!'_

Enma POV

I was walking to the nurses office to put bandages on my cuts and bruises from being bullied when I thought about what Tsuna said. At first, I was completely shocked, then that shock turned into awe. To do everything she has while still hiding her gender was amazing. After the battle between her guardians and my own, I felt horrible. I thought for sure that she would be angry at me. She had every right to hate me, but she still wanted to be my friend. She told me it was okay.

When I got to the nurses office, I saw her sitting next to two of the beds occupied by Gokudera and Yamamoto. When she noticed I was in the room, Tsuna smiled at me. "U-um, hi Tsuna-kun." "Hey, Enma-kun." Suddenly, her eyes filled with worry when she noticed my cuts and bruises. Quickly standing from her chair, Tsuna-kun grabbed my hand and pulled me toward one of the other beds.

It didn't take long for her to bandage me up. "Y-you're really good at this." Tsuna-kun finished wrapping up my left hand and smiled at me. "I've been bullied for a long time. I guess after so long it became a routine and I got better." I couldn't help but frown when she said that she's been bullied for a long time. I was about to ask her why she still wanted to be my friend even after everything I did when her guardians woke up.

Just before Tsuna left, she turned and looked at me. "Enma-kun, do you want to come over after school?" I nodded happily and watched as she walked out. _'I guess I can ask her later.'_

In Kokuyo Land (Mukuro POV)

When Tsunayoshi told us all about the fact that she was really a girl, to say I was shocked was an understatement. First of all, as an illusionist, I should have been able to see that. Second, the fact that I lost in our battle was humiliating, but since it was a girl was even worse. Then again, I wasn't the only one who lost to her.

When we first met, all I wanted was to take over her body so I could take down the mafia. Later, when I lost and was being taken away by the Vendice, I thought that maybe I wouldn't be able to complete that dream. I'll never forget wanting to laugh when the Arcobaleno told me that Tsunayoshi-kun was worried about me. I didn't understand how a future mafia boss could be so kind. I was her enemy, yet she still forgave me. When I was offered the chance to become Tsunayoshi-kun's guardians, I said yes so I could try again to gain control over her body. Those thoughts started to fade during the future battle. When I was losing to Byakuran, I remember only wanting to see her smile at me again. I was so happy when she got my body out of Vendice. I laughed my normal Kufufu and said that I was closer to possessing her body, but that dream had already been forgotten.

Suddenly a thought hit me. _'I can't allow any of her other guardians to pursue her. She will be mine.'_

Chrome POV

The moment Boss told everyone that she was really a girl, I was surprised and a little happy. When she told us that she really only wanted to be Kyoko-chan's friend, I hoped that she would want to be my friend too.

In the beginning, even though we had really only known each other for a short time, Boss still brought Ken, Chikusa, and I delicious food. I knew that I was only here so Mukuro-sama could take over Boss, but I still felt happy that she was being so kind. When we went to the future, I wanted to be able to help Boss and get back to our own time. I watched as she trained hard and fought for everyone. When I was taken by Daemon Spade, she fought to bring me back, and in the process got Mukuro-sama set free. I am now grateful to her for more than one reason.

Namimori Middle Roof (Normal POV)

Tsuna and co. were eating lunch when Reborn came out of nowhere and stood on the young girls shoulder. Since everyone was used to this, no one said anything. After about 5 minutes, Reborn spoke. "I decided that since it isn't good to keep secrets in the family, I called the Arcobaleno, Varia, and CEDEF. They will be here by next week." When this was said, everyone stopped eating and looked at Reborn. It didn't take long for Tsuna to snap. "I didn't want anyone else to know! This is bad, if Xanxus finds out I'm dead."

**Tsuna: You...what have you done?**

**Sky-chan: I can't wait until Xanxus gets here. With this story, I couldn't think about how I wanted to write Ryohei, so his 'chapter' is short. See you all next chapter.**


	5. Black Out

So a lot of people are aware that the FF staff are planning to take down many, if not all, of the stories on here. On June 23rd, there will be a Black Out where authors cannot log in, read, or even review stories. This will also affect people who do not have accounts. There are not yet enough people participating in the petition to stop this. I would appreciate it if you, as readers and authors alike would help with this.

If you haven't please go to the following website and join us.

www-change-org/petition/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

after www and change, change those markings to periods.

Please spread the word.

Thank you!


	6. Important AN

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that the first chapter of this has been re-written, but I am putting it on as another story. Please go to my stories and you'll find it there.


End file.
